Feelings
by Fumiis Braginski
Summary: Los sentimientos y pensamientos del Cuarto Espada y de su prisionera en sus primeros días en Las Noches. Two-shot. UlquiHime. Para Retos Ilustrados.
1. Chapter 1: Apática

Two-shot para la Tabla por palabras de Sentimientos con A, en Retos Ilustrados.

**~6º -** Apática.

**~Fandom: **Bleach.

**~Género: **Drama?/Romance? ...

**~Palabras: **500

* * *

Apática

Rara, pensaba mientras observaba cómo la humana curaba el brazo del Sexta Espada. Si Ulquiorra tuviera que definir a esa mujer con una sola palabra esta sería rara. _Que mujer más extraña…_

El arrancar siempre pensó que su ojo lo veía todo, que nada podía sorprenderlo. Esa era su forma de pensar, la cual aplicaba en sus batallas. Sin embargo, lo que veía ahora en esa mujer no lo habría anticipado jamás.

Cuando la vio por primera vez en el mundo de los vivos, le dio la impresión de que era simple basura, alguien por quien no debían preocuparse. Aun después de comprobar el alcance de sus impresionantes poderes, decidió que no representaba mayor problema. Era débil. Se dejaba llevar por sus emociones, y con poderes o sin ellos era una simple humana, demasiado débil tanto física como psicológicamente, además de que se podía ver que no estaba preparada para la batalla.

Tiempo después, Aizen-sama le encomendó la tarea de engañarla para llevarla hasta Las Noches. Todo marchaba según sus planes. La mujer que tenía que buscar se dejó llevar por sus emociones, por sus sentimientos. Que propio de los humanos hacer las cosas sin pensar, solo porque creen hacer lo correcto. De esta forma, la humana finalmente lo acompañó hasta Hueco Mundo sin oponer la mínima resistencia, justo después de haberse despedido de aquél al que eligiera. En cuanto la vio supo que había llorado, seguramente por esos estúpidos sentimientos humanos. ¿Sería capaz de soportar sus tonterías y sus berrinches hasta pasar a la siguiente parte del plan? Desde luego, no sería algo fácil.

O eso pensaba él.

Lo que ahora veía no cuadraba con lo que él había calculado, con lo que él se esperaba. Esa mujer no había titubeado en ningún momento, ni el más leve temblor, ni un pequeño sollozo. Simplemente estaba… apática. Completamente apática.

Al contrario de la idea que el arrancar se había creado sobre ella, esta no había llorado en ningún momento. Ni siquiera había dado señales del más mínimo intento de huída. Cuando Aizen-sama le ordenó reconstruir el brazo de Grimmjow esta lo hizo al instante, sin preguntar o pararse a pensar en las consecuencias que sus actos podían tener. Cuando la encerraron en su celda, no hubo paseos nerviosos de un lado a otro, ni ruegos suplicando porque la dejaran salir… nada. Parecía que junto con su libertad también perdiera su capacidad de sentir.

De hecho, cuando le dio el traje propio de los arrancar y le obligó a decir esa frase, dónde juraba lealtad absoluta hacia Aizen-sama, ella –aparte de la sorpresa inicial- no dudó un solo instante. Ulquiorra podía jurar que ella había perdido la capacidad de sentir. Sin embargo, todas las noches cuando iba a vigilar qué hacía, la veía rezar sentada en el suelo de rodillas y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, seguramente rogando por la seguridad de su gente. Y en esos momentos, a Ulquiorra le parecía más fuerte que nunca.

_Que mujer más extraña…_

* * *

Dios, menuda basura xD Es lo más cutre que he visto en mi vida, pero bueno, yo he cumplido xD Sinceramente no me veía totalmente capacitada para escribir un UlquiHime, y ahora veo que tenía razón xD

Dejadme un review con vuestras quejas ¿si? Y si alguien quiere ponerme algo bonito pues también xD

**~Fumiis..**


	2. Chapter 2: Asqueada

¡Hello! Por fin aparezco por aquí Se que me tardé bastante, pero es que me resultó bastante difícil escribir este capi u.u

_Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si Ulquiorra fuera mío no lo tendría ahí, cuidando de Inoue jusjusjus... (en mi camita estás más guapo *¬*)_

¡Disfrutad de la lectura!

* * *

~Asqueada~

Tenía miedo. Se maldijo por ello, pero no lo podía evitar. Se había prometido no titubear en su misión, pues la vida de sus amigos estaba en juego, y solo ella podía ralentizar un poco las cosas para que a Kurosaki-kun y los demás les diera tiempo de prepararse para la batalla de invierno.

Sin embargo, a veces era inevitable dudar. ¿Seguro que estaba ayudando a sus amigos? ¿No acabaría perjudicándoles sin querer? El día que llegó a Las Noches había restaurado el brazo de ese Espada de pelo azul, el mismo que había luchado y casi matado a Ichigo… ¿Seguro que no estaba cometiendo un error? En ese momento, al terminar de curar su brazo y la cicatriz de su espalda, fue cuando realmente se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Esa misma noche, la culpabilidad la abordó. Se sentía sucia por haber ayudado a los Arrancar, por tener que obedecer a Aizen, el traidor que quería destruirlos a todos, a su querida ciudad de Karakura y a la Sociedad de Almas. Aun así no se permitió llorar, se había prometido ser fuerte. Eso era lo único que podía hacer por sus amigos, y lo haría por ellos.

Los días siguientes Ulquiorra, el espada que la trajo, se encargó de vigilarla, y aunque su presencia –lo tenía encima a todas horas- no le desagradaba, si que le era un poco incómoda. El espada, siempre con su cara seria, jamás le dirigía la palabra, simplemente se limitaba a observarla. A los pocos días de llegar a Las Noches, Ulquiorra le dio el traje propio de los Arrancar para que se lo pusiera. La idea no le gustó. Ahora que conseguía aliviar un poco la culpabilidad por lo que había hecho el primer día, el arrancar la obligaba a volver a sentirse una traidora, excluida del grupo de sus amigos y los shinigamis.

No tuvo más remedio. A los pocos minutos se colocaba ante el cuarto espada ya vestida, totalmente asqueada de si misma, pero sin optativa a negarse. Se recordó el porqué hacía todo esto, por el bien de sus compañeros, y eso le hizo recobrar la confianza y la fuerza para no sucumbir al dolor, a la soledad, a la tristeza por verse apartada de sus seres queridos. Y así, cuando Ulquiorra se lo ordenó, las palabras salieron de su boca sin titubeo, sin dudar.

Aun así, esto no fue lo peor. Si en anteriores ocasiones la culpabilidad la había carcomido por dentro, haciéndola sentir la peor de las personas, lo de ahora no se podía expresar con palabras. Observaba con el corazón en un puño, mientras el hombre al que amaba y el cuarto espada se enfrentaban, haciendo de cada segundo un suplicio, una agonía. Y es que esa sensación de repulsión hacia si misma volvía, junto con la culpabilidad, torturándola. Porque aunque se preocupaba por la seguridad de Kurosaki-kun, tampoco quería ver a Ulquiorra herido, y no estaba segura de que deseo era más fuerte.

* * *

¡Argg! ¡Caca de vaca! T-T Menuda basura, no me gusta nada, pero es que mi imaginación se fue de vacaciones al caribe junto con mi idea inicial de este capi...¬¬ Malditas ¬¬

De todas formas, espero vuestros reviews, ¿si? (Dadme una alegría ahora que mi imaginación me a abandonado, a ver si así vuelve...u.u) Y a las que pedíais más de dos capítulos, lo siento, pero ya estaba planeado así cuando cogí este reto en el foro, así que dudo muchísimo que vaya a hacerle otra parte... Por ahora se termina aquí u.u

¿Reviews? :3


End file.
